


Prompt 21: Who Turned Out The Lights?

by irrationalgame



Series: Thommy Comfortween Prompts [21]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Blindness, Comfortween, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Suicide mention, Temporary Blindness, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalgame/pseuds/irrationalgame
Summary: Comfortween prompts from https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html21. Who Turned Out The Lights?Helping someone with the temporary or permanent loss of a sense or ability, being unable to see, unable to speak, unable to hear.Jimmy loses his sight but finds Thomas.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Thommy Comfortween Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949317
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Prompt 21: Who Turned Out The Lights?

**Author's Note:**

> A short one to catch up because I need to sleep.  
> Pre-slash and a bit of medical hand-waving

“It’s called post-traumatic visual loss,” Clarkson said, “It sometimes happens with a head injury or a concussion. But it’s usually temporary.”

Jimmy blinked as if Clarkson’s words might magically restore his vision. They didn’t. He tightened his grip on Thomas’s elbow, the under-butler a reassuring presence beside him.

“Hear that Jimmy?” Thomas said, far too brightly, “It’s temporary.”

Jimmy didn’t trust himself to speak without breaking down, so he nodded instead.

“Lord Grantham says they are happy to look after you at the Abbey, but you’re more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need,” Clarkson added.

Jimmy shook his head and squeezed Thomas’s elbow again.

“He wants to go home Dr Clarkson,” Thomas replied. “It’s very disorienting and noisy here. He’d find it easier where he knows everyone and where everything is.”

“And you’re going to help him, I hope?” Clarkson asked. “You have experience in this area.”

Jimmy didn’t know that. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

“As best I can,” was Thomas’s reply.

Back at the Abbey everyone fawned and fussed over Jimmy like he was a dying man. Thomas told anyone who’d listen that it was _just temporary_ , which made Jimmy anxious that it _wasn’t_. Even though he couldn’t see their faces he could feel their pity. He wanted to run and hide but he couldn’t even do that without help.

“Thomas,” Jimmy said finally. It was the first word he’d spoken since leaving the hospital.

“I’m here,” Thomas said, touching Jimmy’s arm.

“I’m tired. Could you...?”

The question hung there for a moment before Thomas answered; “Whatever you need Jimmy, I’m here for you.”

Jimmy let Thomas make his excuses for him and guide him up the staff staircase. To his chagrin Jimmy needed help to change into his pyjamas and to use the bathroom. When Thomas tucked Jimmy into bed he felt all of five years old again and his face burned with the shame of it. Thank god for Thomas’s medic training - he’d been incredibly gentle and discreet about the whole thing.

It reminded him of what the doctor had said so he asked; “Clarkson said you had experience with _this_ ,” he gestured vaguely at his face. “What did he mean?”

Silence for a beat, then; “It was during the war. I worked with a young lieutenant who’d been blinded by the gas. Lady Sybil and I helped him learn to walk with a stick and such.”

“Did he get better?”

Thomas sighed; “No Jimmy, he didn’t. He...he was improving but then Clarkson wanted to send him away to another convalescent home and he couldn’t cope with that so...he _died_ Jimmy.”

“He...died?”

“He must’ve smuggled a razor in to his bed and...I couldn’t help him Jimmy,” Thomas said. He sounded close to tears. “But I can help you. And Clarkson said it’s probably temporary anyway so...”

“But what if it‘s not temporary?” Jimmy said, his voice breaking, “What the hell am I going to do, Thomas? I’ll never work again.”

“I will be there,” Thomas took Jimmy’s hand, “I will look after you.”

“I can’t ask that of you Thomas,” Jimmy shook his head. “I can’t let you tie yourself to me. I...I want you to have a better life than that.”

“As if there’s a better life than looking after you.”

“You can’t mean that.”

“If you think for one second I’d ever leave you now, then you don’t know me as well as I thought.”

Jimmy couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. A great sob shook him and Thomas was there, his arms around Jimmy, his hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“You’ll be alright Jimmy,” Thomas whispered. “Whatever may come, we’ll be together and we’ll be alright.”

“You won’t get fed up of being my nursemaid?” Jimmy cried. “An’ an’ leave me?”

“Never. I promise.”

“I’m afraid Thomas.”

“Me too.”

“Stay with me tonight?” Jimmy sniffed against Thomas’s shoulder. “Right here, so I can feel you.”

“Of course.”

Thomas slipped into bed next to Jimmy. There wasn’t really enough room for both of them; Jimmy ended up almost on Thomas’s lap, leaning back against his chest. They were so close Jimmy could feel the calming rhythm of Thomas’s heartbeat against his back.

“I’ll be here,” Thomas said, stroking Jimmy’s hair, “I’ll always be here.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“No,” Thomas said. Jimmy could tell by his voice that he was smirking. “But lucky you, you’ve got me.”

Jimmy awoke at dawn with Thomas’s arms around him and the sun in his eyes; they must have forgotten to close the curtains last night before bed. It took him a few moments to realise - the sun was _in his eyes_.

“Thomas, Thomas!” Jimmy shook the under-butler who woke with a start.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Thomas said, instantly alert.

“It’s so good to see your face,” Jimmy said, unconcerned that his tears were falling freely. “It is so good to see you.”


End file.
